charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Warriors
The Warriors are spirits of deceased warriors, who fought bravely in action before they died, and are rewarded with becoming powerful warriors chosen by Valkyries on Valhalla, similar to how certain mortals become Whitelighters. They are trained for the world's final battle by the Valkyries. History Being Taken to Valhalla After the warriors died, their spirits were taken to Valhalla by Valkyries. When they got there, they were made corporeal and had to prove their fighting skills in a fight against another warrior. They all passed the test and they were trained by Valkyries for the world's final battle. Escaping from Valhalla At some point in 2003, Leo was sent to Valhalla by Chris. The Valkyries locked him in a cage, and Leo had to fight against the newly arrived Warriors, among them as one named Krueger. Phoebe, Paige, and Piper, who suffered from memory loss due to a spell gone wrong, came to the island to rescue Leo. When Piper saw Leo again, she gained her memory back, along with all the pain because he left her when he became an Elder. Phoebe started beating up Leo, channeling Piper's anger through her still-uncontrolled Empathy. The Warriors, along with some Valkyries, were alerted by the ruckus and ran up to the sisters, Leo, and Darryl, whose soul was brought to Valhalla by the sisters. Paige quickly opened a portal, but Piper refused to go back. Paige, Phoebe, Leo, and Darryl left her behind and ran through the portal, escaping from Valhalla. The Warriors followed them through the portal, and wound up in San Francisco. Attacking Civilians When they arrived in San Francisco, Phoebe, Paige, and Leo already orbed back to the Manor. Darryl was still around, and the Warriors started beating him up. They threw him aside and ran away, and eventually started killing men all over San Francisco, since they thought the world's final battle arrived. In Valhalla, Freyja, Kára, Mist, and Piper (as a Valkyrie) decided to go find their Warriors, as they heard they were killing innocent civilians. They used a portal to go the place where the Warriors were before they turned off their locators (they were trained to do so when the world's final battle would begin). At the place, several men were murdered and Piper suggested to scry for the Warriors, using a knife they left behind. Going back to Valhalla Thanks to Piper's scrying, Freyja, Piper, Mist, and Kara found the Warriors in a mechanic shop, where they had already killed the employees. The Warriors thought the Valkyries were their disguised enemies, and attacked them. While they were fighting, Phoebe and Paige orbed in and tried to reverse the Memory Spell, without success. Darryl then arrived and threatened to shoot, when one of the Warriors threw a knife at him. Piper froze it right in time, which distracted all the Warriors. Freyja then used her pendant to open a portal to go back to Valhalla, which convinced the Warriors they really were Valkyries. They joined the Valkyries and went back to Valhalla. Powers and Abilities ;Active Powers *'Agility:' The ability to possess enhanced speed, agility and reflexes. *'Super Strength:' The ability to possess strength far beyond humanly possible. The warriors were able to easily overcome and kill humans, as they casually threw Darryl across an ally. *'Sensing:' The ability to locate other beings. The warriors were able to sense widespread evil in the city. Gallery 6x02Warrior1.png| 6x02Warrior2.png| 6x02Warrior3.png| 6x01Warriors.png| 6x01Warrior2.png| 6x02WarriorsAttack.png| Appearances The Warriors appeared in a total of 2 episodes throughout the course of the series. Category:Characters Category:Magical beings